Del otro lado del mundo
by Dianuuka
Summary: Brennan se va a Japón a una excavacion,conocera a alguien con quien cambiara la pagina
1. la llegada

Nada me pertenece,tal vez solo la imaginacion

* * *

Ya había pasado un año, un año desde que le confesó a Booth que lo quería, una o desde que Hannah llego. Y desde entonces todo seguía igual: solo compañeros

Tal vez, de nuevo estaba huyendo, pero ella no lo tomaba así, ella lo tomaba como trabajo, un viaje a Japón. Pedían su ayuda para restos que no eran de este siglo.

Brennan se encontraba en su casa, estaba sentada a la mesa, con una cerveza en sus manos y el boleto de avión sobre esta. Estaba esperando a que llegara Angela, dijo que la llevaría al aeropuerto, si por Brennan hubiese sido iría sola, pero tenía una amiga bastante terca. Minutos después llego la artista, junto con Hodgins que se encargaría de cargar las cosas de la antropóloga.

Cuando llegaron, Cam y su novio Andrew se encontraban esperándolos. Después de documentar su maleta, se despidió

se preocupe por su plaza, cuando regrese seguirá siendo de usted, que le valla bien-dijo Cam abrazando a Brennan

Gracias Cam, nos vemos en un año

Cariño, segura que quieres ir?...Digo, que tienes en común con los de ojos rasgados? No me digas que son también seres humanos y blah, blah, blah, sabes a que me refiero

No se a que te refieres Angela, pero sabes que voy por trabajo, estaré aquí pronto

Olvídalo cielo- Angela abro a la antropóloga- te extrañare

Dra. B tenga cuidado, los japoneses tienen muchas sectas

Tu y tu paranoia, cuida mucho a Angela y a mi sobrino

Claro Dra. Déjeme darle un abrazo-dijo el entomólogo

Oye cielo, no va a venir Booth?

No, no le avise, no quería interrumpirlo, debe estar ocupado con Hannah

Y diciendo esto, Brennan se fue a la sala, donde saldría su vuelo.

16 largas horas la esperaban, tendría que pensar varias cosas, entre ellas Booth.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio "Sisukita", esperaba tomar un taxi que la llevara a su hotel, pero para su sorpresa había un tipo con un letrero gigante que decía: "Dra. Brennan"

Ella se acerco

**_Conichowa_**-saludo la Dra.

No se preocupe Dra. hablo español-sonrió-me llamo Yagami Light-le extendió la mano el chico- Entonces la llevare a su hotel para que descanse, el cambio de horario debe costarle un poco de trabajo.

No se preocupe Yagami-kun*-sonrio

Parece que sabe japonés-la miro por el retrovisor

Un poco

El camino a la casa típica que alquilo no fue largo. Cuando la dejo, se metió a la regadera para descansar, mañana estaría trabajando mucho.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, quería café, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue un te.

Yagami la recogió

Me va a estar cuidando todo el año?-pregunto Brennan cuando estaba dentro del auto- puedo alquilar un auto si lo deseo, se manejar

No lo dudo Dra. pero le será difícil conducir por la derecha, cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse

Después de un tiempo legaron a donde eran las excavaciones

Paso por usted en un par de horas

**_Arigato_**-dijo Brennan

Se acerco al encargado de la excavación

_**Yorokonde watashi wa Dra. Brennan**_

_**Watashi wa Ryuzaki hakase gozen**_

Cuando le presentaron al equipo vi aun Dr. Que a primera vista le precio guapo,y al parecer a le también le había gustado

_**Conichowa**_-saludo la antropóloga

Hola- soy Okazaki Tom, y soy paleontólogo- sonrio- el tipo era alto, como Booth, tenia la piel morena,y una simetría muy buena, se notaba que bastantes mujeres se sentían atraído por el, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro los ojos eran de color verde aceituna, un color para perderse en la mirada

Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan

Lo se, eh leeido tus libros, soy tu fan

Gracias, no pareces ser japonés

Bueno mi padre es japonés, pero mi madre es norteamericana. Valla combinación verdad, te invito a tomar algo Temperance

Llámame Tempe.

Horas después paso Yagami por ella, se despidió de Okazaki, le había parecido bastante atractivo.

Espero que les halla gustado, tendre continuacion si les agrado,de lo contrario lo borrare.

**(N/A) Mi japones no es nada bueno, asi que si cometi un error lo siento, aqui las traducciones**

**conichowa: hola - ****arigato:gracias - yorokonde: mucho gusto - watashi wa: ya soy - hakase gozen: doctor**

***Kun (君, en Kanji ?, くん en Hiragana). Este honorífico se utiliza generalmente para tratar a personas de sexo masculino de menor edad o categoría. Aunque kun suele ser utilizado para referirse a hombres, también puede ser utilizado en el ámbito profesional para referirse a las empleadas más jóvenes, por parte de un empleado de mayor categoría.**


	2. pensamientos

Mientras tanto, en Washington, Booth se dirigía al Jeff ,tenían un caso.

Huesos! Huesos!, tenemos un caso!entro gritando

Booth! No grites!-le dijo Cam aturdida

Hola Cam, ¿donde esta huesos?

Tenemos que hablar Booth

Aha, ¿donde esta huesos?

Es algo importante

¿Donde esta huesos?

Brennan se fue a Japón-dijo Angela desde atrás

¿Que? ¿Como….cuando?-

Lo que oíste, Brennan se fue hace unos días

¿Por que no me aviso?-grito Booth

Por que dijo que estabas muy ocupado con Hannah, y no te quería molestar

Pero podía ir con Hannah, la podíamos despedir los dos-booth estaba muy enojado- ¿cuando regresa?

Cam iba a hablar pero la interrumpió Angela.

No va a regresar, se quedara a vivir ahi

Eso es imposible, a Huesos no le gusta ese país, le parece aburrido

No que conocías a la Dra. Brennan como la palma de tu mano?, Japón es uno de sus países favoritos, le encanta su cultura.

Booth se quedo callado, sabia que era cierto, desde hace tiempo ya no estaba con Huesos, se había "divorciado" de ella.

Booth salió del laboratorio, pues había quedado de ir con Hannah a almorzar

Mientras tanto…

Brennan prendía su ordenador, había quedado con Angela que, en el primer momento que tuviese libre, hablarían.

Angela no trado en contestar

Hola cielo! Como estas?- saludo la artista con entusiasmo

Hola Angela, bien y ustedes?

Pues….bien,hoy vino Booth a buscarte

Hasta ahorita?, claro tenia que ser, estaba con Hannah

Mira cielo, no te preocupes, en este momento te debe estar buscando

No le dijiste que vine aquí?

Si le dije, pero le menti, le dije que te quedarías a vivir ahí

y..como reacciono?

Se puso furioso, le grito a Cam y de paso a mi

No tiene por que ponerse asi, no somos nada, no tiene autoridad sobre mi

Pero el siente que la tiene, aun siente algo por ti

Lastima?-pregunto la antropóloga con frialdad

No, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…donde hubo fuego….

No se a que te refieres, bueno Angela me tengo que ir, mañana pasara por mi temprano Yagami

Espera cielo, quien es Yagami?, sales con el? Es guapo?

No Angela, es mi chofer y, tiene una buena simetría. Te llamo luego

Ok, cariño, descansa

Brennan cerro la computadora, se tumbo sobre el futón y cerro los ojos, pensaba en Booth, en lo bueno que hubiese sido enfrentar sus miedos y estar con el. Pero por algo no acepto y el estaba pasando la pagina, ella debía hacer lo mismo, y lo único que quedaría de Booth serian hermosos recuerdos de compañeros.

Cuando Booth estaba comiendo con Hannah, ella le platicaba de sus entrevistas y reportajes, tal y como lo hacia huesos cuando hablan del caso, la única diferencia es que el escuchaba a Brennan.

Seel, amor me estas escuchando?

Claro amor-booth le sonrio-me encantan tus historias

Que bueno, por que son mejores que las de Temperance-se rio

Si, no le entendía a nada de lo que decía- aunque no le entediera, el las disfrutaba, sus estudios antropológicos eran lo mejores

espero que les halla gustado, a mi no, pero bueno...

despues de esto tal vez venga lo bueno


	3. recuerdos

En la mañana que Yagami paso por ella, se notaba feliz, hasta se podía decir que se le veía con mas color.

Mientras llegaban en la radio paso una canción Usotsuki, Brennan la escuchaba, se había identificado con la canción. Toda la alegría de la mañana se vio opacada por la dichosa canción, no podía ser posible que pensar en el la pusiera así , recordaba todo lo que había vivido con el antes de Hannah y perdía la calma.

Se la paso tarareando la canción, Okazaki la vio y fue con ella

Andas muy pensativa- le dijo detrás de ella, haciendo que diera un salto

Okazaki! Me asustaste.., que se te ofrece?

Nada, solo venia a platicar contigo, te molesta?

No para nada-sonrió

Te ves triste, estas bien? Te peleaste con tu novio?

No me gustan las etiquetas, y no tengo pareja desde hace tiempo

No tienes pareja?-pareciera que le hubiesen dicho que se gano la lotería, un sonrisa se coloco en su rostro- entonces te puedo invitar a tomar algo? Para que me cuentes por que estas triste

Bien, le avisare a Yagami donde me deje

No te molestes, pasare por ti


	4. en el bar

La hora llego, Okazaki paso por ella como habían quedado.

Brennan se había vestido para la ocasión, no iba formal pero tampoco iba fachuda, llevaba una blusa negra con escote, y unos jeans azules y botas negras con un gran tacón.

Wow, te ves muy guapa...

Gracias Okazaki, tu también te ves muy bien

Él le abrió la puerta del auto, era un caballero. Fueron a un Izakaya, pidieron sake y sushi, tenían toda la noche para hablar de ellos.

Después de que Brennan le contara la historia de Booth, Hannah, y el dichoso cambio de pagina, Okazaki la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

Y aun lo amas?

No lo sé, solo quiero intentar olvidarlo, cambiar la pagina como él lo hizo, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi, claro metafóricamente, como él lo hizo.

No se si estes lista, pero cuando quieras cambiar la pagina estare a tu lado, esperándote- le sonrio, para Brennan era una de las mejores sonrisas que había visto.

Gracias Okazaki, pero no soy de esas personas que son para amar por 30,40 o 50 años

Entonces cuando nos dejemos de amar seguiremos juntos, nos acostumbraremos a estar juntos, y no te separaras de mi- sonrio

Conciderare tu oferta- se acerco a sus labios, podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus labios rozaron levemente, pero se separaron al instante.


	5. el primer beso

La relación que Booth tenía con Hannnah iba empeorando, últimamente estaba muy serio y agresivo. Quería ir a buscar a Huesos, a su Huesos, pero no podía, tenía una relación, y no quería herirla, ella se merecía lo mejor, había ayudado a cambiar la pagina, a sanar la herida de su corazón y no la podía traicionar, el no era así.

Mientras Brennan y Okazaki se la pasaban todo el día juntos, Yagami ya casi no pasaba por ella, la relación entre ellos se había hecho más seria.

Un día que estaban en la excavación, Okazaki se acerco a ella, a preguntarle si saldrían en la noche, después de confirmar la cita, Temperance se acerco a él tímidamente, estaban a unos cm de sus rostros, las respiraciones se mezclaban, ella dio el primer paso, recordó cuando empezó a salir con Sully, ella había dado el primer paso, aconsejada por Angela. Pensó en que hubiese pasado si se hubiera ido con él, tal vez ya estaría casada con él. Rozo sus labios despacio, luego le dio un beso suave, con temor. Okazaki se quedo sorprendido, no tardo en responder, aquel beso se volvió tierno y sin temores.

¿Por qué el beso?- pregunto sonriendo

Porque…creo que es momento de que me ayudes a cambiar la pagina

De verdad?- Okazaki sonreía cada vez mas

Claro que si, si no…-fue interrumpida por los labios de Okazaki, el beso se volvió apasionado y lleno de cariño.

Te veo en la noche

Ok- Brennan le volvió a besar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. No he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar asi que debes en cuando se puede.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencia, critica, complacencia, ameza de muerte, saludos etc. Lo que gusten.

Gracias por leer

Saludos n_n


End file.
